1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to immunology and immunotherapy applications using oligonucleotides as immunostimulatory agents.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Oligonucleotides have become indispensable tools in modern molecular biology, being used in a wide variety of techniques, ranging from diagnostic probing methods to PCR to antisense inhibition of gene expression and immunotherapy applications. This widespread use of oligonucleotides has led to an increasing demand for rapid, inexpensive and efficient methods for synthesizing oligonucleotides.
The synthesis of oligonucleotides for antisense and diagnostic applications can now be routinely accomplished. See, e.g., Methods in Molecular Biology, Vol. 20: Protocols for Oligonucleotides and Analogs pp. 165-189 (S. Agrawal, ed., Humana Press, 1993); Oligonucleotides and Analogues, A Practical Approach, pp. 87-108 (F. Eckstein, ed., 1991); and Uhlmann and Peyman, supra; Agrawal and Iyer, Curr. Op. in Biotech. 6:12 (1995); and Antisense Research and Applications (Crooke and Lebleu, eds., CRC Press, Boca Raton, 1993). Early synthetic approaches included phosphodiester and phosphotriester chemistries. For example, Khorana et al., J. Molec. Biol. 72:209 (1972) discloses phosphodiester chemistry for oligonucleotide synthesis. Reese, Tetrahedron Lett. 34:3143-3179 (1978), discloses phosphotriester chemistry for synthesis of oligonucleotides and polynucleotides. These early approaches have largely given way to the more efficient phosphoramidite and H-phosphonate approaches to synthesis. For example, Beaucage and Caruthers, Tetrahedron Lett. 22:1859-1862 (1981), discloses the use of deoxyribonucleoside phosphoramidites in polynucleotide synthesis. Agrawal and Zamecnik, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,798 (1992), discloses optimized synthesis of oligonucleotides by the H-phosphonate approach. Both of these modern approaches have been used to synthesize oligonucleotides having a variety of modified internucleotide linkages. Agrawal and Goodchild, Tetrahedron Lett. 28:3539-3542 (1987), teaches synthesis of oligonucleotide methylphosphonates using phosphoramidite chemistry. Connolly et al., Biochem. 23:3443 (1984), discloses synthesis of oligonucleotide phosphorothioates using phosphoramidite chemistry. Jager et al., Biochem. 27:7237 (1988), discloses synthesis of oligonucleotide phosphoramidates using phosphoramidite chemistry. Agrawal et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 85:7079-7083 (1988), discloses synthesis of oligonucleotide phosphoramidates and phosphorothioates using H-phosphonate chemistry.
More recently, several researchers have demonstrated the validity of the use of oligonucleotides as immunostimulatory agents in immunotherapy applications. The observation that phosphodiester and phosphorothioate oligonucleotides can induce immune stimulation has created interest in developing this side effect as a therapeutic tool. These efforts have focused on phosphorothioate oligonucleotides containing the dinucleotide natural CpG. Kuramoto et al., Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 83:1128-1131 (1992) teaches that phosphodiester oligonucleotides containing a palindrome that includes a CpG dinucleotide can induce interferon-alpha and gamma synthesis and enhance natural killer activity. Krieg et al., Nature 371:546-549 (1995) discloses that phosphorothioate CpG-containing oligonucleotides are immunostimulatory. Liang et al., J. Clin. Invest. 98:1119-1129 (1996) discloses that such oligonucleotides activate human B cells. Moldoveanu et al., Vaccine 16:1216-124 (1998) teaches that CpG-containing phosphorothioate oligonucleotides enhance immune response against influenza virus. McCluskie and Davis, J. Immunol. 161:4463-4466 (1998) teaches that CpG-containing oligonucleotides act as potent adjuvants, enhancing immune response against hepatitis B surface antigen.
Other modifications of CpG-containing phosphorothioate oligonucleotides can also affect their ability to act as modulators of immune response. See, e.g., Zhao et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. (1996) 51:173-182; Zhao et al., Biochem Pharmacol. (1996) 52:1537-1544; Zhao et al., Antisense Nucleic Acid Drug Dev. (1997) 7:495-502; Zhao et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. (1999) 9:3453-3458; Zhao et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. (2000) 10:1051-1054; Yu et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. (2000) 10:2585-2588; Yu et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. (2001) 11:2263-2267; and Kandimalla et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. (2001) 9:807-813.
These reports make clear that there remains a need to be able to enhance the immune response caused by immunostimulatory oligonucleotides.